New Friends
by Collasoll
Summary: This story is based in the normal world where there are no supernatural abilities. This is going to be more about the school life and romance of the characters than anything else. Some noticeable changes to the story are that the school requires the students to live in dorms and Issei's two best friends are not in the same school anymore. I hope you all like the story.
1. Chapter 1

**My first DxD story has been going pretty well recently so I feel like starting another one. I am not sure how much time I will spend on this, it will mainly depend on the output and stats the story receives. Hopefully this story goes well.**

* * *

High school sucks way more this year than I thought it would. The homework is unrelenting and seemingly harder each week, every girl in school hates me because they think that I am a pervert (which is true), and I have to live on campus. Normally the last thing would not be that bad because I could stay in the same dorm as my two best friends Motohama and Matsuda, however we are not in the same school anymore. Last year was our first year and we were inseparable as always at least so I thought. A private school scouted Motohama due to his high intelligence, the school was one of the best and anyone who has graduated from there has been able to attend the top tier colleges. Matsuda on the other hand was contacted by his former football coach who was now a high school coach. His coach told him about how he could earn a football scholarship after high school if he went to the other school. I was against the idea of the three of us splitting up but I could not bring myself to stop them from following their own paths.

Which leaves me in present day with no social life whatsoever. I have no friends, I am not in any clubs, and the only people I am in contact with are my parents. The school is near to where I live so over the weekends I go back home. The only good thing about this school is that I have a dorm to myself. If I had to share a dorm with someone else it would suck so bad, but no one wants to room with me because my "reputation" causes people to avoid me.

Classes finally ended for the day so I made my way back to my room. I make it back around three o'clock each day which leaves me with plenty of time to play video games and watch tv before sleeping. I brought my 32 inch flat screen and all of my gaming systems so I am always busy even if I have no friends. I arrive at my door and start to scavenge my pockets for my keys when I see that the door is cracked open. Wait I closed the door and locked up, what is happening? Please do not tell me that someone stole all of my stuff! I push the door open while scouring the room and see someone sitting on the empty bed that is next to mine. For some reason the guy sitting on my bed looks familiar, but I cannot quite place where I have seen him.

"Hi Issei, how's it going?" The person greets me with a smile. How can he be so calm? He broke into my place and I caught him red handed he should be scared. Wait a second! "How did you know my name?" I asked in confusion.

"Well let's see your name is on the door," He started. Well that explains it then for a second there I thought he might know me. "Also, we have the same schedule which means we have every class together. You did know that right?"

The same classes? Usually I sleep in class or I am daydreaming. Paying attention to my surroundings in class is just something that I do not do. But does he seriously have every class with me? Am I that distracted in class? "So, who are you again and why are you in here?" I question him.

"Well the answer to both of those questions should be simple enough, how about you go back outside and look at the nameplate outside the door," The guy instructs. I am not sure why but I do as he asks. Why do I need to look at this thing anyway. I look at my name and turn away to ask that guy what he meant when I saw another name below mine.

I hurry back in the room before saying, "Huh, why is your name on the door?"

I told you the answer to the questions would be easy, you saw my name on the sign but you can just call me Kiba. As for the second thing that was also explained by the nameplate from this point on we are roommates," He answers with a smile.

"Why would you want to room with me? Everyone knows about my rep by now. Your reputation will be harmed if you dorm with me," I reason with him. I have no need for a roommate so this Kiba guy should just leave me in peace.

"I decided to room with you because I was tiring of my two roommates fast. For some reason they kept acting like I was their upperclassman or something. It felt weird living with them when they did not even think of themselves as equals to me, so when I remembered that you no longer had any roommates I asked to be transferred to your room. You are one of the few guys at this school who do not treat me like I am special. From what you just said it seems like you have hardly even taken note of me at all which is exactly what I wanted," he explained.

"You are telling me that all of the guys in this school look up to you and you see that as a problem? That is something that most people would kill for," I argue.

"Well some people might but I just want to be a regular student. Anyways I hope you do not mind me staying here with you, I hope we can become good friends," He tells me while extending his hand for me to shake.

After talking with Kiba I decide to sleep instead of playing games like normal, the whole conversation wore me out and I was ready for bed. I woke to being lightly shaken by Kiba. "What are you doing?" I mumbled while closing my eyes trying to get more sleep.

"We cannot have that or we will be late," Kiba chides me while dragging me off the bed and onto the floor.

"Okay! Okay! I am up!" I yell.

"Good, now get ready so we can head to class," Kiba exclaims. Why do I have to go to class with him? I want to be by myself there is no need for the two of us to go together.

Ten minutes pass and I am ready, the two of us head out and I lock the door behind me on my way out. As we walked to class the hostility in the air was seen everywhere. The other students were afraid I would tarnish his image and they were not okay with that. This sucks so much, I hoped that by keeping to myself I would be able to make the hostility towards me go away, but today I am causing the exact opposite thing to happen. I put my head down as we walk in order to avoid all of the glares.

Classes went by the same as they usually do, which is to say terribly. It was time for lunch so I was about to head to the roof to eat by myself when I heard Kiba call my name. "Issei, eat lunch with me today. We are roommates after all," he utters and the hostility in the school reaches an all new high. I can hear people whispering about how I am forcing Kiba to be my roommate and that I am out to get him. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. "No thanks," I reply as I start to walk towards the rooftop.

A hand grabs my shoulder and stops me which causes me to turn around. Surprisingly enough it was Kiba, I would have thought he would have given up with that. "Look Issei I really want to eat lunch with you. We should get to know each other since we live together now. I am asking you to eat lunch, it is not a huge favor I just want to talk to you," He requests.

I do not have the energy to fight him off so I eventually gave in and followed him. We made it to the middle of the cafeteria before I realized where we were headed. He was leading me directly to the table with Rias, the redheaded beauty. Akeno, her second in command who was equally beautiful and Koneko the petite unofficial school mascot. He wants me to sit at a table with the three most popular girls in the school? There is no way in hell this is happening. I turn around and am about to walk away when a hand grabs the collar of my shirt. "Now now Issei, why are you turning around? We are almost at our table," He remarks with a smile as he drags me behind him to the table. No, no, no, no! Please lord let me go, these three girls definitely hate me. Sitting with them is only going to make things worse for me in the end. I say this but it is too late, we have arrived at the table and Kiba has sat down across from the girls and at the same time he forced me to sit down next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Kiba what is this? It looks like you made a new friend," Akeno says with a smile on her face. Her words cause me even more discomfort, I wish I could get out of here already.

"This happens to be my new roommate Issei Hyoudou, I thought it would be nice if the two of got to know each other. Do you know who the girls sitting with us are Issei?" Kiba asks in a sincere voice.

"Yes," Was all I could respond with. The room was starting to feel hotter by the second and I was becoming increasingly flustered. In order to hide my face I started to eat the sandwich I brought with me for lunch.

"Oh," Akeno started with a mischievous smirk, "You are that Issei Hyoudou then?" Her words caught me off guard which caused me swallow a big part of my sandwich at once. Due to this I had a coughing fit for a few seconds causing me to be even more embarrassed. "So I was right then?"

"Uh, I am going to use the restroom real quick," I quickly chimed in before hurrying off to the bathroom.

"Really Akeno? Was that really necessary?" I ask with a sigh.

"Oh come on Kiba I was just having a little fun with him, it is not my fault he is flustered so easily," Akeno counters.

"Why would you invite a pervert to sit with us anyway Kiba? Our group is fine how it is," Koneko reasons with me.

"I believe that Kiba is looking for a close male friend. I imagine that is not easy for him to only have female friends, try to see things from his perspective," Rias argues.

"Yeah that is exactly right Rias, you are understanding as always. Another reason that I brought him along though was because of how lonely and depressed he looked. Both of his closest friends left him behind for other schools so now he has no one," I explain.

"Well I personally do not have a problem with him, I can just imagine all discomfort I can cause him in the future," Akeno utters while licking her lips.

"Well we already have one pervert in our group I guess one more will not be that big of a deal," Koneko mentions in defeat.

"Well then it is settled, he can become one of us," Rias declares.

This is so bad I need to avoid them at all costs, the girls know about my reputation and obviously hate me. Even if Kiba wants me around the others do not feel the same and even if they did I still would not hang out with them. Every school has a hierarchy and I am at the bottom it is impossible for me to hang out with the most popular people in the school. I walk out of the bathroom and start walking in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. I will go to the main office now and ask for a room transfer and hopefully I will never have to deal with those four ever again. I continue to walk down the hallway until it splits off in two different directions. The path on the right leads to the office so I turn that way and bump into something that knocks me on the ground.

"Well look here, just who we were looking for," A girl in our school uniform says with a disapproving look in her eyes. Behind her were three more girls who all had the same expression on their faces. This was not going to turn out well for me.

"Can I help you with something?" I calmly ask hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"Yes, we need you to stay away from the popular kids. Understand that sewer rat?" The leader questions me.

"Sure thing no problem, that was what I was on my way to do now," I tell her hoping she will realize I meant no trouble and leave me alone.

"You were now huh?" She asks. "Well just to make sure you stay away I will leave you with a reminder." With that she grabs a cup of soup from one of her friends and pours it on my head. Ugh this is so gross, why did this happen to me? I wanted to avoid them in the first place Kiba was the one who approached me.

Footsteps approached us from the direction of the lunch room and when I turned around I saw it was Akeno. "What do we have here? Four nobodies picking on my newest friend?"

The leader stumbled before replying, "He is not worthy of being one of you guys, he is just a pervert!"

"You know the power and influence I have in this school right?" Akeno states rhetorically. All four girls nod their heads. "Well then next time one of you does something to him I will ruin your reputation and you will become the most avoided people in this school, got that?" The girls nodded their heads again before running away. "Now let me help you up." She reached out her hand which I cautiously grabbed and helped me up.

"Why would you do that for someone like me? They were your followers right?" I question her in confusion.

"Men can be so dense sometimes. You were listening to what I said right? You are my friend now which means that I will help you out when you are in need," She reasons with me.

After that she lead me to the boys locker room so I can shower to clean myself off.

"Thank you for earlier," I tell her before walking in.

"Do not worry about it, we are friends now after all and that is what friends do," She explains. Wow I had heard about her before because she was one of the most popular girls in school but she seems very down to earth and kind.

Once I finish I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a towel before walking towards my locker. "Uh, Issei?" Akeno mentions and I turn around to see that she is in the locker room. The only thing I have on is a towel! Why is she in here? My cheeks start to turn a dark shade of red and everything in the room starts spinning.

Oh crap! Did he really faint from embarrassment? I should have just stayed outside but if people saw me standing outside the men's locker room they would have asked questions. He's bleeding from the back of his head! Okay what should I do? CPR! That is right I need to do CPR. I lean in to kiss Issei before I hestisate. I have never kissed anyone before is this how I am going to lose my first kiss? Crap get it together I need to save him. I lean in the rest of the way until our lips are touching and start CPR.

An excruciating pain is pounding in the back of my head what happened? And what is this warm feeling on my lips? I slowly open my eyes and scream in disbelief but because I was being kissed the sound went nowhere. Noticing that I was conscious Akeno backed away a little and her cheeks started to flush. "What happened? Why were you kissing me?" I ask in disbelief.

"You fainted from embarrassment so I was doing CPR to resuscitate you, you just happened to regain consciousness during the kissing part of CPR. Do not get the wrong idea I was not doing that because I wanted to," She explains.

"I never thought that for a second I was just confused because of the pain so I had no idea what was going on. It looks like you saved me again though, thank you," I praise her.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted so I had to wrap it up to try and stop the bleeding but you need to see the nurse so let's go," Akeno utters as she starts to grab me to help me to the door.

"Uh, Akeno. I am still only wearing a towel right now," I tell her.

"How could I have forgotten that? Sorry, hurry up and change and then we will go," She states. She then turns around so that she cannot see me while I change. Within moments I am wearing my gym clothes that were in my locker and the two of us head to the nurses office.


End file.
